Back To December
Back To December es una canción presentada en el episodio Believability del reality show The Glee Project, cantada por la participante Hannah McIalwain. La versión original pertenece a Taylor Swift. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Believability, esta es la canción que debe interpretar Hannah frente a Ryan Murphy por estar nominada. Ryan critica su voz y remarca que ella misma sabe que los otros dos candidatos a la eliminación son mejores cantantes, pero elogia su personalidad, remarcando que ella es el tipo de persona que el público quiere que gane. Aun así, Hannah es eliminada. Letra I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time These days, I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed, and I didn't call Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand This is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time, all the time Video Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hannah McIalwain Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability